Through The Years
by Katherine6
Summary: 5 years after she left Chicago, Carol had to come back!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters. This is just an expression of one`s romantic ideas based on the medical drama ER and for the entertainment of those who love to read Doug and Carol fanfictions. 

THROUGH THE YEARS

(Part 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Through The Years

(Part 2)

It has been quiet in the ER for the last 4 hours and Doug was grateful for that. He didn`t get much sleep last night after his co-workers threw him a surprise birthday party. For the last 5 years, they have been doing that and he still wonders how they can trap them into that. He was just so relieved that they stopped pairing him off to some new beautiful doctors or nurses in Pediatrics. 

He saw Elizabeth coming out of the lounge. 


	3. Chapter 3

__

(Special thanks to Kate and Angy. You are both an encouragement to write more.)

Through The Years

(Part 3)

Doug was just rounding the corner when he noticed the commotion in the Admit Desk. He walked towards it but stopped abruptly as he recognized who was causing it. Carol! She is here. Doug stood at the corner and let his eyes took in Carol`s appearance. She is still very beautiful. Everything with her is still perfect 


	4. Chapter 4

Through The Years

(Part 4)

Carol looked lovingly at her twin daughters. They must be very tired. They didn`t even stir on the way from the hospital to Doug`s apartment. It has been awkward at first when they arrived and Doug started to prepare everything for their convenience. Being in this room again brought back so many memories which she had tried to forget all these years. Assured that her girls are comfortable enough, Carol tiptoed from the bedroom to the living room so as not to wake anyone especially Doug.

Not much have changed on the apartment. He still had the same bed, the same couch and the same coffee table. Though he changed the wallpaper, the color is still the same blue as it was when she was last been here. 

Carol curled herself in the couch and tried to think of what she will do in the case of her mother`s condition. She needed her right now and all she wanted to do is stay by her side. Even though they had misunderstandings in the past, Helen was there for her when she had the twins. She never left her side and that was when Carol realized that a mother would always be there for her child no matter what. Her mother loved her and that love was given to Tess and Kate as well. 

She didn`t realize that she was crying until she heard her own sobs. She grabbed the cushion at her side to cover her face and restrain her sobs. But as much as she tried to stop herself, her tears continue and her sobs never subside. Her whole body was already shaking from her crying and it felt as if her chest would explode. Suddenly, two strong arms gently placed themselves around her, one rubbing her back and the other on her hair.

Doug heard Carol`s sobbing and the only natural thing for him to do is to hold her. He placed her head on his chest and let her tears wet his shirt. He didn`t know how she will react but all he wanted to do was comfort her. Carol was beyond caring. After all these years, after all what she did to get away from Doug, he is the only one who can really understand her in times of despair. He is the only one who can give the soothing touch she so desperately needs.

Doug lay down on the couch bringing Carol with him. With her shallow breathing, he can tell that she had cried herself to sleep. He felt a surge of joy in his heart. She is in his arms. She was able to find comfort in his arms. Through the years, he had been dreaming of this moment. He is not happy with the circumstance that brought this up, but he was sure glad he was able to give what Carol really needed this time.

**********

Carol awoke with the sunshine filtering through the curtains. She stretched and yawned and let her eyes roamed around the room. She was jolted fully awake when she realized where she was. She didn`t remember going back to this room last night. The last coherent memory she had was when she let Doug put his arms around her. Oh god, what had she done? What would he think of her now? Stop it Carol, you didn`t do anything. Did Doug carry her all the way here? Obviously he did. And where are her girls?

Carol pulled herself together and headed to the bathroom. She showered and put on a new pair of jeans and a beige cotton blouse. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen and so she went there. Doug saw her as soon as she entered the door.


	5. Chapter 5

__

(My special thanks to Joanne and Anne for their feedback. I really appreciate them.)


End file.
